Zanzibar
Zanzibar or '''Swamp of Darkness '''in Zandali is one of the major Islands in the Khazari Isles. It is the second largest Island in the region. It is directly south of Zul'Khazar and is also the most unpopulated Island. Only few Trolls dare to live in the extreame conditions of the murk-ridden swamp. |language = Zandali Old Zandali |affiliation = Khazari Empire |loc = The Great Sea, Khazari Isles, South of Zul'Khazar |status = Active}} Overview The Swamp of Darkness is a vast, dark and dangerous place. It is home to many dangers, most notably the Zanzibarian Dragons . The name "Swamp of Darkness" is not at all misleading, as it is almost pitch black 17 hours a day. The trees and vegetation act as a shield from the sun, blocking almost every ray. Rarely do you see any light in the swamp, torches are highly suggested if you dare tread the murk of the land. The plant life that resides in the swamp is plentiful, alot of the herbs have useful properties to them. Plants like the Golik thorn and the Azashi Vine are very useful medicinal herbs that heal wounds at a rapid rate upon contact. The Zanzibarian Root contains an unknown substance that allows a Troll to regenerate a burned wound, which is not possible to do without it. Due to the darkness and uncharted nature of the swamp, it is hard to navigate through it. It is easy to get lost, even if you have the right gear, such as a compass. You cannot navigate with the sun either because of the overgrowth and the towering roofs of the trees. Animal Life The most notable predator in the swamp is the Zanzibarian Dragon. The dragon can be over 25 ft in length and can weigh a ton or more. Their bite is just as powerful as a crocolisk, able to bite trees right in half. They primarily hunt boar, deer, and various others, even Troll. Their teeth are used for jewelry and spear-heads, mostly because of their beauty as well as durability. Boar and Deer are common in the swamp and are hunted by the local Trolls. Wild Larakhi Cobra's also reside in the swamp, they constantly battle with the Dragons over dominance in the food chain. Crocolisks make their home in the brackish waters of the swamp as well. They grow up to 15-20 ft in length in adult years and have the bite to snap a boar right in half. Plant Life Below is a list of known plant life and their benefits. *Golik Thorn: This plant provides a rapid healing benefit when applied to a wound, the Azashi Vine has the same benefit and is more common to find. *Zanzibarian Root: Allows a Troll to regenerate a burned wound. Zul'jin could have regenerated his arm with this. *Vulnay Flower: A beautiful flower with a deceptive poison, can be used in various alchemy recipes. *Umeshi Moss: A sticky sort of moss that can seal an open wound from infection and allow the skin to heal under it naturally. *Wontish: A reed, if split in two, the insides can peel into tough strips of string that can be used to construct weapons, seal wounds and create traps. *Jesdo Fern: A strange, color-changing fern. It naturally blends in with whatever it is pressed up against. It can be used for additional camoflague when sneaking and hunting. *Lak'thora Seed: A highly poisonous seed. Yet it's mostly effective against Druids. Population The amount of residents in the swamp is unknown. Some tend to seek solitude and move there, while others tend to escape there. The Trolls that reside in the swamp, if alive, can be quite formidable survivalists and Wilderness Stalkers, while others tend to be criminals or savages that have simply drove themselves too far into the swamp. There is one known Troll who lives in the swamp named Vuzawan, a presumed Witch Doctor. Wilderness Stalker Rite of Passage In Zul'Khazar, there is different sections of military. The Stealth section contains the rogues, assassins and Wilderness Stalkers of the military. Wilderness Stalkers are among one of the most honorable and formidable paths in the military and tend to be the most challenging to train as. By tradition, a Wilderness Stalker trained in the Khazari Army is sent to Zanzibar to live off the land for months at a time, learning how to commune with it and testing their resolve. Those who return are officially enlisted into the Stealth Section and are deployed when needed. If a Wilderness Stalker in training comes across another, they would have to avoid each other, they could not have any aid and would have to be solo the entire time they are training. See Wilderness Stalker. Category:Zone Category:Khazari Isles